


The Greatest One

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, muggle!AU, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is inspired by many muses…particularly Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> This is a part of my Writer!Draco series – related to A Drunken Midnight on the Streets. There is no magic. Enjoy!

Draco has had many muses.

 

His first was his parents…and the forced conformity they had inflicted upon him. He wrote about the pressure that once built up inside of him from the extreme etiquette and the strict behavioral code he was forced to follow (and the severe punishments he would suffer if he did not). He remembers the forced smiles…the girl he was supposed to marry.

 

He also wrote about his first (forbidden) tastes of freedom: sneaking out of the house late at night, transforming himself into a punk god, pumping his hand to the thumps of the bass, echoing the anguished screams of the lead singer, kissing boys that he had never met before, hook-ups in dark alleys next to dumpsters and grime.

 

The words of these two muses are stabbed furiously, the lines of the letters like slashes on the page. He always collapsed after writing them, the emotions draining him.

 

Another muse was the freedom he found once he was kicked out of his parent's home. He lives a simple life in a small flat in London. He works at a small coffee shop. Draco may not be as rich as he once was…but he is not in as much pain either.

 

His words are often simpler when describing it, full of warm cups of coffee and blank walls waiting to be filled.

 

However, his happiness was brought by the green-eyed boy who walked into the coffee shop one day.

 

That man was ( _is_ ) his greatest muse.

 

Harry inspires bombastic tirades and  _silence._  However, Draco is usually inspired to say or think or write these three words alone:

 

_I love you._

**xXx**

 

Harry wakes in the middle of the night, to the sound of keys clacking. He opens his eyes, and lifts and turns his head to see his boyfriend, sitting up next to him, writing away. He lays his head back down on the pillow. It seems to Harry that Draco is completely absorbed in the words that he is writing. Harry says, "Draco."

 

Draco jumps and looks over to Harry. His shocked eyes soften and he smiles. "Go to sleep."

 

"What time is it?" Harry returns.

 

Draco looks at his computer and says simply, "3 AM."

 

"Draco, you have work tomorrow. You should go to bed."

 

"I will soon."

 

Harry sighs and says, "Why are you writing  _now_ , anyway?"

 

Draco smiles softly and says, "I was suddenly inspired." He begins rubbing at Harry's back, soothing his love back to sleep.

 

Harry's eyes begin to drift shut, and he murmurs, "By what?" before he falls back asleep.

 

Draco runs a hand through Harry's soft sleep-mussed hair and says, "Just a few more minutes," before turning back to the computer and continuing until dawn.


End file.
